Conga Zombie
:For the similar zombie in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, see Conga Dancer. 225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 2 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Crazy |tribe = Dancing Gourmet Zombie |trait = Gravestone |ability = When revealed: Do 1 damage. |flavor text = Important Note: The fruit on her hat is made of plastic.}} Conga Zombie is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. She costs 2 to play and has 2 /2 . She has the Gravestone trait, and her ability does 1 damage to a selected plant or the plant hero when she is revealed. Her closest plant counterpart is Bluesberry. Origins Her appearance seems to be based on the concept appearance of Conga Dancer in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures seen on her first official photo. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribes:' Dancing Gourmet Zombie *'Trait: Gravestone' *'Ability: When revealed:' Do 1 damage. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description Important Note: The fruit on her hat is made of plastic. Strategies With Conga Zombie is a zombie with decent stats by herself, but her ability is the reason this zombie shines. Her ability can weaken a plant for Conga Zombie herself, another zombie, or a trick to take it out, or flat out destroy threatening, but frail plants such as Forget-Me-Nuts, , and Mushroom Ringleader. If no plants are present, Conga Zombie can simply dish out 1 free damage to your opponent. Additionally, Conga Zombie's ability can be mixed with Evaporate to destroy a plant instantly at a low cost, but only Electric Boogaloo can do this normally. Disco-Naut can give her the Bullseye trait, making Conga Zombie's ability more useful if you choose to do damage to your opponent. You can also use this with Laser Base Alpha as Impfinity to instantly destroy any non- Armored plant. Since Conga Zombie is a dancing zombie, she benefits from Aerobics Instructor and serves as an extra dancing zombie for Flamenco Zombie's ability, although she will need to survive a turn due to her Gravestone trait if you want to use her with Flamenco Zombie. Also, since she has the Gravestone trait, Impfinity can use Headstone Carver to boost her further. However, can pose a threat to Conga Zombie, and Spyris gives away this zombie's identity, where your opponent can then boost weaker plants to protect them. Against Anything can counter this due to her low stats, unless boosting tricks are used on her. The best way to destroy this fighter is by playing Grave Buster. Plants with the Armored trait or are shielded are immune to Conga Zombie's ability and force her to redirect the damage to another plant if your opponent doesn't want her ability to be nullified. is the best way to defend against Conga Zombie's ability since it makes all plants immune to damage entirely and is cheap enough to be played on the same turn Conga Zombie is played. However, remember that the damage can still be done to you instead, and this card is limited to . If you only have 1 health left and a gravestone reveals this zombie, Conga Zombie will likely do the 1 damage to you, ending the game. However, you can still survive if Conga Zombie's free attack happens to activate your Super-Block Meter. Gallery Conga zombie stats.png|Conga Zombie's statistics CongaZombieCard.PNG|Conga Zombie's card CongaZombieCardImage.png|Conga Zombie's card image Conga Zombie HD.png|HD Conga Zombie CongaAttack.png|Conga Zombie attacking CongaZombie.png|Conga Zombie destroyed Conga.PNG|Conga Zombie with 7 /5 and the Frenzy trait Conga Overshoot.jpg|Conga Zombie with the Overshoot trait UntrickableConga.jpg|Conga Zombie with the Untrickable trait CongaZombieHealthAttack.png|Conga Zombie while Pecanolith is on the field GrayCongaZombieGlitch.jpg|Conga Zombie tinted gray due to a glitch Giant Conga.jpg|Gigantic Conga Zombie due to a glitch IMG 2695.png|Brute Strength being played on Conga Zombie CongaMission.jpg|Final Mission being played on Conga Zombie Old Conga card.PNG|Conga Zombie's card Conga zombie silhouette.png|Conga Zombie's silhouette Silhouette of Conga Zombie.jpeg|Conga Zombie's silhouette Receiving Conga Zombie.png|The player receiving Conga Zombie from a Premium Pack Conga zombie.png|The player receiving Conga Zombie from a Premium Pack before update 1.6.27 Receiving Conga Zombie.jpeg|The player receiving Conga Zombie from a Premium Pack Impfinity Ally Pack.jpg|Conga Zombie on the advertisement for the Impfinity Ally Pack Z-Mech Ally Pack.jpg|Conga Zombie on the advertisement for the Z-Mech Ally Pack, note how it says Fireworks Zombie instead Trivia *When Conga Zombie emerges from her gravestone or is destroyed, the player can see that her hair is attached to her hat instead of her head. Category:Gravestone cards Category:Zombies Category:Dancing cards Category:Gourmet cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies